


An endless moment

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine enjoying a Fall day with Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	An endless moment

A crisp, chilly wind swept a swirl of leaves across your path. You shivered and curled your fingers around your hot drink.

“We’ve been out here for hours, babe,” Dean said. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his coat, the collar turned up. A flush of red colored his cheeks and ears. “If you’re cold, we should head home.”

You shook your head and kicked at a pile of leaves. You were freezing but you didn’t care.

“It’s a perfect day and I’m not ready to go in yet,” you said. “I don’t want to miss any of this.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He took your hand and tucked it into his pocket, rubbing his thumb across your knuckles to warm your icy fingers.

“Fine,” he relented. “Ten more minutes then I’m calling it.”

You grinned and snuggled against the warmth of his shoulder, watching the leaves drift to the ground around you.


End file.
